The Demon Inside Me
by BlowupCandle
Summary: When Hazel accidentally befriends Sam and Dean, two of the best hunters out there after her climb out of Hell, she struggles with making the right choices and not fitting the typical demon stereotype. (Wow what a shit summary)


**AN: I wrote this in my spare time, and wasn't originally going to post it. I'm just posting the first part to see how people like it, and if I get positive reviews, I'll post more.**

"The Devil's Gate is open! Legions of Azazel, forward!" The battle cry swept throughout Hell, reducing the human souls to screaming wrecks, while the demons shrieked in triumph and surged towards the swirling red gate.

_Legions of Azazel my __ass,_I thought, _I'm getting out._ I threw down my scalpel and ran from the torture racks that still had people strapped to them.

"Hey! Get back here! Full on demons only! Maybe if you do a bit more torturing Azazel'll let you out, but you've still got remnants of a human soul left." Naturally, I gutted the demon standing in my way and joined the cloud of smoke rushing towards the gaping hole.

Next thing I know, I'm outside and back onto the Earth again, trailing the massive cloud of black smoke. I see small shoots of smoke breaking off from the main body and possessing people. I rush down with other shoots of smoke to posses a body. I choose a teenage girl, about my age when I died, and force myself down her throat as she gags helplessly, trying to expel me. As soon as I'm inside, I have to fight her consciousness for control of the body.

_Get out! What are you! Stop! _She screams as we fight. We claw at each other's minds, and I prevail quickly.

_Sorry. I need a body. I promise I won't make you murder your family or anything._ I try to reassure her, but she isn't having any of it.

_Damn right I'm not going to murder my family, _she says, _because you're going to get the hell out!_

_ No can do. Sorry again. Just for a little while._ I try again to get her to stop struggling, attempting to avoid the part where I either destroy her mind or tie her up in a little corner of my mind, _Seriously, I don't want to, but if you keep fighting me I will destroy your mind._

_ Yeah right. Get. Out._

_ I just climbed straight out of Hell and broke every one of my nails doing it, I am staying here. Just for a bit. _I stand my ground and don't give an inch, asserting my dominance over this body.

_Wait, did you say Hell? Are you a demon or something?_ She asks.

_Yes Hell, yes demon._

She goes strangely silent as I examine my new body. Brown hair, pale complexion, baggy black sweatshirt and black skinny jeans. I pull out her phone and open it, only to find that it's password protected.

_Hey, what's the code to your phone?_

_ Oh, so you need my permission to use my phone, but not my permission for my body?_

_ I don't really have a choice for the body, I need a meatsuit. I could just pull what I need from your mind, but I'm trying to be civil here. You're lucky. Most demons would have taken everything they needed from your mind, and either destroyed your mind or force you to watch as they murder innocent people with your body._

_ Then why aren't you doing that?_

_ I'm not most demons._

_ 6326._

_ What?_

_ The code. It's six-three-two-six._

_ Thanks._

Using the camera on her phone, I examine my new face. Brown eyes. I had brown eyes when I was human.

_You know, you're pretty._

_ Not what you expect from a demon, but uh, thanks? I guess._

_ No problem._

_ So you said that you're not most demons. Why?_

_ Basically, Hell burns the humanity out of you. A lot of demons don't remember what it feels like to be human, or that they were human at all. Well, recently someone opened a gate to and from Hell on accident, and I escaped before Hell was finished with me._

_ Oh. So what exactly are you going to do, now that you've _possessed _me?_

_ Well, I don't know. Revel in the feeling of being up here again. I missed it._

_ This is going to sound stupid, but can I talk to my mom?_

_ Yeah, sure call her up, as long as you promise not to slam yourself headfirst into that wall to try and get rid of me. _I let her take control of her body again, and she told her mom some story about running off with some guy or something.

"Um yeah, Mom, you probably won't see me for a while. I'm going somewhere with my boyfriend. Yes, Mom. Yes. Yes, I'm going with Jake. I promise Mom. Okay, bye." As she put the phone away, I took control again and said,

_Well, you're actually running off with a girl, but we can let details slide._

_ Shut up._

_ Where's the best pizza place here?_

_ Really? Really? You've crawled out of Hell and want _pizza_?_

_ What? They don't have pizza in Hell._

_ I don't have any money, so you're out of luck._

_Come on, I'm a demon._

_ Oh yeah._

**Several Days of Wandering the Country Later**

_I actually never introduced myself. Before I went to Hell, I was __Hazel__. So I guess I'm just gonna keep being __Hazel__. Okay, so I'm __Hazel__, I'm 1__9__, and I'm from Chicago?_

_ My turn?_

_ Sure, I guess._

_ I'm Rachelle, I'm 23, and I'm being possessed by a 19 year old demon._

_ Oh yeah, how's it going, being possessed?_

_ Well, so far, I haven't had to watch myself murder anyone. How's it going, possessing me?_

_ Well, it's nice to have someone to talk to._

_ More like mutter snarky comments to in your mind._

_ It's like I'm schizophrenic. But instead I'm a demon._

_ Haha, very funny. Can we get a burger? I'm craving a burger._

_ Fine. But we have to hitchhike._

_ Not a big deal, though, right? Can a demon defend themselves?_

_ You're kidding me, right?_

_**Sam's POV**_

Sam laid his head back, trying desperately to sleep while ACDC blasted through the Impala and Dean rocked out more than he drove. He was almost asleep when,

"Hey Sammy. Wanna pick up a hitchhiker?"

"What if they're dangerous?"

"We have a trunk loaded with guns, and we each have a pistol. What can be more dangerous than us?"

"You don't usually pick up hitchhikers, Dean. What's so special about this one?"

"She's cute."

"She's probably a prostitute."

"I'm not a prostitute." The girl knocked on the window, "It's partially open, you know. Now can I catch a ride or not?"

"Yeah, hop in honey." Dean motioned to the back seat, where the girl slid in gratefully, "I'm Dean, and this is my brother, Sam."

"Thanks De-" The girl suddenly went silent.

"Are you okay?" Sam said.

"Please don't tell me that you're Sam and Dean Winchester."

**Hazel's POV**

_So Rachelle._

_Oh god, are the Winchesters a bad thing?_

_ Very very bad for me, wonderful news for you if you want me out._

_ I don't mind you. I get to eat the food you steal._

_ Yeah. Tell that to the Winchesters._

**Dean's POV**

I skidded to the side of the road.

"How do you know that?" I whipped around in my seat, holding a gun.

"Can you just let me out?" She said, looking sick.

"How do you know our name, bitch?" I growled.

"Seriously, can I get out? I'm gonna puke."

"Why are you gonna puke?" Sam asked, his voice a mixture of caring and confused.

"Because I just happen to have the worst luck in the world. I have spent days trying to avoid hunters, and I just happen to get into a car with Sam and Dean Winchester, the greatest hunters that have ever hunted. So I assume you're going to kill me now? Or at least a painful exorcism involving salt and holy water?"

My eyes flickered to the roof of the car, where a Devil's Trap lay.

"Yeah, dickwad, I saw it already. And before you start with you're stupid exorcism_, _can I have a chance to explain?"

"Explain what? You're a demon, we're demon hunters." I leveled the gun and aimed for her head, "Wait. Did you just call me a dickwad?"

"You called me a bitch."

"She has a point, Dean." Sam held back laughter as he reluctantly pointed his gun at the demon, "And sure. Let her explain. It's not like she's going anywhere."

**Hazel's POV**

_ Okay, what's happening, Hazel?_

_ What's happening is, we are surviving longer than I thought we would._

_ Oh. Cool. If they shoot us, what happens to me?_

_ Well, as long as I'm in your body, I can repair it, but when the exorcise me, you don't have me and you end up with whatever boo-boos I repaired, such as bullet wounds._

_ Great._

"Okay, so, explanation. I am a demon that escaped Hell and possessed this wonderful girl, who actually is a great sport about the entire thing, and am just kinda wandering around."

_Oh yeah, Hazel, that's great. It's practically a get-out-of-jail-free card._

"Shut up."

"What?" Sam raised his eyebrows, "Neither of us said anything."

"Oh, did I say that out loud? Shit. I was actually talking to Rachelle, who happens to be the girl I'm possessing."

_That sounded great, Hazel, just wonderful. We're free for sure._

"Seriously. SHUT. UP." I paused, "I said it out loud again, didn't I?"

"Yeah. And I'm willing to bet that Rachelle here is not a willing participant." Dean casually gestured to my meatsuit.

_Did you just call me a meatsuit?_

_ Casual demon term for our host bodies._

"Well, not at first, but she doesn't mind."

"Yeah, and I'm the Queen of England." Sam snorted.

"Fine, talk to Rachelle." I let my grip over her body slip away, leaving her back in control. She lifted up her hand to open and close it in front of her face.

"Test, test 1, 2, 3. Okay, Rachelle is piloting the _meatsuit_, as it is apparently called."

_You sound really stupid._

"Shut up! My turn."

"Yeah, that's what I thought. Rachelle isn't alive anymore." Dean laughed, "But it's pretty good acting. Can we exorcise her now, Sammy?"

"Excuse me?" Rachelle tried to slap Dean, but he was outside of the trap, "Ow. Why can't I pass through the invisible demon wall?"

"Because. I'm still inside of you." I took hold for a second, and then let Rachelle have it back.

"Oh, are we just going to talk out loud so we look crazy? Hi, I'm just TALKING TO THE DEMON INSIDE OF ME OUT LOUD, COMPLETELY NORMAL HAZEL." Rachelle finished with a huff, and crossed her arms.

"What the fuck?"

"We do have an audience, Rachelle. An audience that is very keen on killing me, but tolerates Ruby. Hypocrites," I muttered under my breath.

"Seriously!" Rachelle poked herself in the arm, "My turn!"

"We tolerate Ruby because she doesn't try to kill us, and is helpful. You, on the other hand..." Dean pointed Ruby's knife at me threateningly, "You, are a murderous demon."

"Yeah, because she's totally tried to kill you guys. At least _fifteen times by now_." Rachelle's voice dripped with sarcasm.

"She does have a point, Dean. Really all she's tried to do is run and reason."

"She's a perfectly civil demon." Rachelle flipped her hair over her shoulder.

"What she said." I took control quickly, so that I could voice my input.

"She hasn't even gone smokey yet, Dean."

"And I'm honest. Ruby told you she was a hunter the first time she met you."

"Wait, how do we know that Rachelle is actually alive in there? You seem to switch between each other easily." Sam scratched his chin thoughtfully.

"Rachelle, can I have control back please?"

"Fine. I get the rest of my turn later though."

"Actually, we only switch back and forth easily when I let Rachelle have control. When Rachelle's in control, I can easily overpower her if I wanted, which you saw when I spoke. When I'm in control, I don't let Rachelle say anything."

"What?" Sam crinkled his eyebrows in a super cute confuzzled way.

"Oh, come ON Sam. You were pre-law in college." Ruby was suddenly sitting next to me in the backseat, "And anyway, she's been telling the whole truth this entire time, she hasn't even manipulated anything. Rachelle is still in there, and she was talking."

"Holy mother-" Dean nearly shot the roof when he jumped.

"Ruby holy shit you can't do that!" Sam rubbed his head where he hit it on the side of the car.

"Hi, Ruby. Long time no see." I said.

"Hazel. Like the meatsuit."

"Thanks. You too."

_I am not an object!_

_ To demons you are, honey. It's like your friend saying that they like your jacket._

"And how do you two know each other?" Dean grimaced at Ruby.

"Hell's a small place, Sam. Actually, it's quite large, but we met a couple of times." Ruby smiled, "Do you guys still not trust her, or what?"

"What I want to know is why is she so nice? Most demons would be threatening us and trying to kill us." Sam inquired.

"Well, partly because I'm smart and know that it won't work with you guys, partly because I'm not interested in killing people, partly because I promised I wouldn't kill people if it wasn't okay with Rachelle, and partly because I still have remnants of my human soul." I counted off the reasons on my fingers.

"Wait, Ruby, I thought you said that Hell burns all of the human out of ya." Dean glared at me and her.

"It does. Hazel, how did you manage that?"

"Well when you guys opened the Devil's Gate, I joined in the escape while I was still torturing people. Still a little bit human."

"Shit, Hazel, you're better than I thought."

"Hey Dean, are we going anywhere, or are we just going to spend the night on the side of the road in a car with two demons?" Sam pointed to the setting sun, "We've been talking for almost an hour."

"And only one demon. I've said all I needed to say." And with that, Ruby disappeared.

"That bitch just left me here with you two? So much for Hell-Buddies." I muttered.

"Shut up." Dean said as he turned back to the wheel.

"Anyway, what the hell happens to me now? Because if you guys are stopping somewhere, can I share a room?"

"You can even share a bed with me tonight, hon." Dean whispered.

"If you want to get laid, asshat, you're going to have to go to a bar or find yourself a hooker. I told you, I'm not a prostitute, I'm a demon." Sam snorted into his soda.

"Okay, we're here." Dean pulled into a parking space, and Sam hopped out and went into the office.

"Great, what happens to me?" I pointed up at the Devil's Trap on the roof of the car.

"You get to stay here." Dean yanked the keys out of the ignition and pocketed them.

"You are _not_ leaving me in here in a Devil's Trap." I shot him a death glare.

"Would you rather an exorcism?" Dean pulled out a small book that I assumed was full of stuff that would not be good for me.

"Fine."

Sam yanked the door open and slid into the car.

"We're room 25." He handed Dean a key, and I slid down in my seat dejectedly. Dean started the car back up and parked in from of their room. Dean hopped out and opened the truck. Sam got out and slammed the door shut. From outside the car, he looked at me and wrinkled his eyebrows. He opened my door.

"Aren't you getting out?"

"Friend, I am a demon in a Devil's Trap. Oh hey, that's actually a good analogy. Anyway, Dean said I'm staying here."

"Dean, come on. I'm letting her out. I got a room with a pull-out couch." Sam got out a pocketknife and scratched away the paint on the ceiling. I scrambled out, not giving Sam the chance to take back his decision.

"Thanks, babe. I promise I won't kill you in your sleep. You, on the other hand..." I pointed menacingly at Dean.

"You won't be doing any killing tonight, bitch." Dean raised his pistol and pointed at me.

"Mothertrucking shit put the gun down" I raised my hands and backed up a step, "I was kidding. Please put the freaking gun down I forget I'm a demon sometimes." I started rambling on in a panic.

"Whoa, Dean, put the gun down." Sam stepped past me and lowered Dean's hand.

"Thanks," I sighed and relaxed.

"How do you _forget_ that you're a demon?" Dean narrowed his eyes skeptically.

"I try to act as human as possible," I admitted.

"Why?" Dean oggled at me.

"I hate being a demon."

"Dean? Hazel? Are you guys coming in?" Sam stood in the open door of the room, staring out at us.

"Coming, Sam." Dean slammed the trunk shut and walked into the room.

**Sam's POV**

"Dean, you are not putting her in a Devil's Trap tonight." I started pacing. Hazel had actually been civil, true to her word, and hadn't even tried to murder us. She had actually tried to run away instead of attacking, like most demons would. She also had Ruby's approval, which was rare.

"I'm not some dog that you can leave in a crate all day." Hazel protested.

"Aw, who's our little pet demon? Who's a good girl? Who's a good girl?" Dean cooed sarcastically.

"Whatever, fine, if it makes you happy." Mikayla plopped down on the pullout couch and crossed her arms. Dean shook his can of spray paint and started on the ceiling.

"Do demons sleep? Or are you just gonna stare at us all night?" I asked.

"Well, I try to take care of my host body like it's a car, so yeah, I try to sleep. Most demons just run their meatsuits nonstop until they're done with it, and by then it's usually damaged beyond repair. Basically, they starve, dehydrate, and exhaust it to death. Lucky Rachelle got me, instead of some other demon."

"Yeah, lucky that she's being possesed." Dean said.

"She doesn't mind, right Rachelle?"

_Right._

_Only a little bit of sarcasm. Great._

**Hazel's POV**

Dean was fast asleep, snoring up a storm, and Sam was surfing the web on his laptop. I sat in peaceful meditation, calming down and chatting with Rachelle.

_You have a boyfriend?_

_ Yeah,_ Rachelle said, _Well, actually, I used to. We broke up right before you showed up. I was on my way home from his house, actually, when you gently crammed yourself down my throat._

_ Oh._

_ Did you have a boyfriend?_

_ Oh no, the only guy I thought about asking out turned out to be gay. I was 19 when I went to Hell, so I still had my promise ring, too._

_ How did you even end up in Hell? You were only 19._

_ I was a witch. Shoutout to my older sister, who taught me. She didn't tell me that it was black magic and that she worshipped a demon._

_ Is she still alive?_

_ Yeah, probably. I didn't spend a lot of time in Hell. About 1200 years, which is only a year topside. I got hit by a car, so the hellhounds dragged my soul down to Hell._

_ Seriously, you go to Hell for witchcraft?_

_ Well, it is black magic after all. Seriously, Rachelle, please don't do black magic, Hell is absolutely terr-_

I stopped midthought. I had been so immersed in my conversation with Rachelle that I hadn't even realized that Sam was in front of me, and that he was breaking the Devil's Trap.

"Um. What are you doing?"

"Trying to prove a point to Dean. Please don't murder us in our sleep. Otherwise Dean will kill me."

"Not if I don't first."

"I thought you weren't going to kill me?"

"Well..." I was actually really happy inside, ecstatic that Sam actually trusted me. I felt like this was the first step at de-demonizing myself. I drifted off to sleep the happiest I had been since I had been alive.

When I woke up, it was still about 5 in the morning. Both Sam and Dean were asleep, and I figured that they would be asleep for at least another hour. I was also starving, and craving donuts. I stood up and grabbed a room key. I slipped out of the room, praying that they wouldn't wake up before I got out.

When I got back with a half a dozen donuts in one hand and a half eaten donut on a stick in the other, Dean and Sam were both up and arguing.

"What the hell, Sam! She's probably out killing people! You can't just release a demon on some random town! Now we have to hunt her down!" Dean started a rant about how I must be murdering innocent people with his back to me. When Sam saw me standing in the doorway with crumbs on my face and a donut-on-a-stick with a smiley face on it, he started giggling.

"I actually just went to get donuts. No murdering. I even paid for them, too."

"Wha-" Dean turned and raised his gun.

"What is with you and your gun?" I walked over to him and handed him the donuts.

"Not even poisoned." Sam snorted and snatched one.

"Ooooh! Powdered and jelly-filled! My favorite!" Dean crammed half of one in his mouth, getting powdered sugar everywhere in the process.

"See? No poison, no suffocating you in your sleep, no murdering people. I'm the perfect pet demon!" I grinned as I said it.

"God, it's like picking up a stray dog."

"You're never getting rid of me!" I grinned even wider.

"Why?"

"Because, a) I like you guys, b) I'm your little _pet demon_, and c) I'm thinking that you guys don't completely hate me for being a demon and might protect me from other hunters."

"How do you accidentally pick up a pet demon?" Sam scratched his head.

"And now you're stuck with me."


End file.
